


Fireproof

by Narry5Eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the song "fireproof" by 1D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "fireproof" by 1D

_I think I'm gonna lose my mind_

_Something deep inside me I can't give up_

_I think I'm gonna lose my mind_

_I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck_

_Yeah, I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck_

My feelings for him have once again fucked me over. I can't think straight when I'm with him. I crave for his touch. I crave for his lips and his beautiful blue eyes. The way he laughs even when I make a stupid joke. The way his eyes light up when he's talking about something he loves. The way his sadness can be determined just by looking at his eyes that become dull when he gets bullied. How happy gets when he passes a test.

I know he will never love me. If he was gay, he would go for Liam or Zayn. Our other two friends. We're best friends but I know the fake blonde would go for me. I tried to get over him but it's just not possible. I tried over and over again. It just not possible. His cute smile and the freckles on his nose and the blue in his eyes are just a constant reminded of why I love him. I can't give up on him yet.

_I'm feeling something deep inside_

_Hotter than a jet stream burning up_

Im feeling something deep inside. The butterflies that break loose in the pit of my stomach everytime im around him. The fireworks exploding inside of me when he hugs me or kisses me on the cheek. Just a friendly peck to him but something more meaningful to me. All the cliche stuff that happens to me. His touch leaves my skin tingling. everytime he flirts with me, I blush a rosy red color.

_I've got a feeling deep inside,_

_It's taking, it's taking all I've got, yeah, it's taking, it's taking all I've got,_

This feeling i've got deep inside is taking over me. I want him and those lucious lips

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_

_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,_

Nobody knows the things about him that I do. Its our little secret. He says that he trusts me the most. Thats why we're best friends. He tells me everything's but I was the last person he came out to. I begged and begged for him to tell me who he's crushing on. Now, he can't even stand me because were drifting apart. He can't even look me in the eyes with out blushing.

He says he love me. I know its brotherly love.  _Baby, I love you like theres no tomorrow. I love you more then anyone. I love you to the moon and back._  I know he can't hear my thoughts . I know that he'll never know my feelings towards him. It's something that I have to hide.

_It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe we're fireproof,_

_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do._

It's been so long since we talked. It's been so long since we last saw each other. He left me. Maybe, we've drifted apart. He didn't want me so he found himself another best friend. A best friend that wasnt a fuck up. Someone who wasnt raped and abused. Someone who doesnt have a messed up past that stops them from doing something else. Maybe, I wasnt enough for him.

I know I never told anyone this but he saved me. Whenever I got bullied at school for bieng gay, he was there. When he found out that I cut, he stayed and helped me through. When I was sad, he was right beside to me to make me happy. When he found out about my dad abusing me,  he helped me through. He helped me when I needed someone the most and no one was there for me.

_I think I'm gonna win this time,_

_Riding on the wind and I won't give up,_

_I think I'm gonna win this time,_

I think, Ill get him this time. I told him my secret. He didnt seem disgusted. He had a smile on his face the whole time i was coming out to him about my feelings towards him. He tackled me into a hug. I dont know if that was his way of saying that he loves me too, or its okay, you'll get over it. I really hope its the first one.  

_I'll roll and I'll roll, 'til I change my luck, yeah,_

_I'll roll and I'll roll, 'til I change my luck,_

 Its been two days since my confession and he still hasnt said anything. I hope he says something soon because im beginning to ignore him. I just dont know what to do. Wheather he loves me or not. He keeps on confusing me. Sometimes he purposely flirts with and the  5 minutes later, he's ignoring me. I wish I knew his feelings for me. Maybe, one day, Ill get him.

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_

_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,_

_It's been so long, it's been so long, you must be fireproof,_

_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do,_

He confessed. Hes in love with me. Im so happy. My best friend who was my savior is now my lover. He told me everything he loves about me. He told me how I saved him when he was going through a hard time. I dont know how I saved him. He stopped telling me everything once he came out to me. But, im happy that were together now. We went on our first date, two nights ago. It was absolutely perfect. We had our first kiss when he dropped me off home. 

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_

_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,_

_It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe you were fireproof,_

_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do._

How did I ever get so lucky to have the beautiful blue eyed boy as not only my best friend but also my lover? He makes me so happy. He makes me get those cliche feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my one shot. I tried to go along with the song. I put the song on the side so you guys can listen to it while you're reading this. If you guys like this one shot, then please vote (Kudos) and comment.


End file.
